The Game of Lust
by Soulauna
Summary: Pein's ignoring his one and only in her time of "need". She is pissed and figures two can play at this game.Partial Songfic. M due to cussing and tempting content. PeinXOC


_Its getting later baby and im getting curious._

_Nobodys looking at us I feel delirious._

She wanted him so bad right now just the way he was standing the clothes he was wearing the way he smelled and that stupid smile. He was driving her crazy with lust she almost felt sick.

_Your pushing all my buttons._

_Taking me out of my zone._

She'd been staring at him for the past hour and by the smirk on his face he knew it too.

He was pissing her off the way he didn't even glance at her the way he was totally ignoring her. He'd been preaching to the rest of the Akatsuki for over half an hour now and she was just dieing waiting for him to finish his lecture.

The way that you stare starts a fire in me

He was pacing back and forth trying his hardest not to look at her.

The way she was staring at him he wanted to pick her up throw her on the bed and make love to her. His smirk was merely a cover he was the leader of the clan he could not let the others know she was breaking him down.

_I know many guys just like you , extremely confident._

_Got so much flavor with you , like you're the perfect man._

_You want to make me chase you , like it's a compliment._

_But lets get right down to it, I will be the girl that breaks u down_

She was going to fucking kill him. She waited all that time and then he asked the question."Any questions?" And they always had questions tons of them.

He knew that. She made up her mind. Fuck him two could play at this game.

She turned and started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Im going grocery shopping." "We don't need groceries!" She watched the color drain from his face and gave him an evil little smile just so hed know what hed gotten himself into. "Uh yeah we do." And at that she opened the door and left the house.

He knew what she was doing. But that was the last thing he wanted her to do.

Fuck. He couldn't believe she'd just left. Fuck. She wasn't going to be back anytime soon either. Fuck. Now what the hell was he going to do. Fuck. "Man you should have just shut the fuck up and gave her what she wanted." He snapped back into consienceness at the sound of hidan's voice. He looked at the other members. Sasori and Deidara were cracking up Kisame looked confused and Kakuzu started walking back to his room. Itachi leaned back in his chair and nonchalantly started slowly clapping. Of course sasori had to say something too cause he always had something to say about everything. "Shit man you just totally screwed yourself over." He was at a loss of words. 'Of course its not like he'll be screwing anything any time soon Un." He was more pissed at the fact she just walked out on him like that then what they were saying this was war. "Shut up assholes its not like you freaks will ever have anything like her." They all got deathly quiet and silently got up and went to their rooms.

He held her arms above her head and pushed her against the wall. He licked a straight line up the side of her neck and kissed her jaw before placing his mouth by her ear and whispered naughty little nothings into her ear.

She wasn't going to let it show but the things he was doing to her was utter torture. The things he was saying to her oh my god she could have lost all control but she fighting it with all her strength. "The things I want to do to you. Then he paused to let it sink in. "You could never imagine. Oh the things I could do to you." "You would never forget." Then he licked the rim of her ear. She had never felt so indulged then at that moment. She knew she was in over her head so she tried a new weak tactic she should have known it wouldn't have a chance.  
"Stop."

He loved how weak she sounded when she told him to stop.  
"But that's just it you wouldn't want me to stop."  
He knew he was driving her insane he could feel it in the air and he decided to step it up a notch. He pressed his body against hers and kissed her neck before he took his grip off her wrists and tightly intwined his fingers with hers. " You would scream my name"  
At that he watched her sqeeuze her eyes shut and smirked knowing how deeply he was affecting her.

She was screaming inside. Why did she have to walk out on him yesterday.  
Why did she always do stupid things like that. He was getting his revenge now and she was hating it.

He slid her down the wall until she was on the floor her legs bent up infront of her.  
He loomed over her and whispered "Give into me." He placed his hands on either side of her against the wall. Then he saw a smirk spread across her face and thought Oh shit what the hell is she thinking now? "Dearest pein you should have known better then to take your hands off of me." He reached back up in desperation but she was gone in a flash teleportation was a creul thing.

She smiled wildly as he lost at his own game. He started it she finished it. He forgot about why he was restraining her in the first place.


End file.
